What if Dick Figures is a TV show?
We know that Dick Figures is a web series aired on Youtube, and is created by Mondo Media, the guys who made shows like, Happy Tree Friends, Gundarr, and Goodwin & Badwin. But what if Dick Figures was a show, that aired on TBS? Here's an article for it. Dick Figures (TV Series) Dick Figures is a show created by Ed Skudder and Zach Keller that aired on TBS and was about two friends named Red and Blue. Red: A wise-cracking nutball who loves adventures and girls, and Blue: A fan of Dungeons and Dragons and Red's half-friend. Episodes Season 1 (2010-2011) * Stick Figures (pilot) - Red and Blue save their hometown from a turtle-dragon hybrid. (8/10/07 (Animation festivals and MTV only)) * a Bee or Something - Red has a bee inside him. an Auto-Tuned Bee. Blue has a girlfriend named Stacy, that she left him behind. Red shows off, his voice to girls and Blue, So he must convince Red that he is selfish of his talents. (11/28/10) * Panda Hat - Red gets drunk at the bar and hosts a birthday party of his own. Blue needs to help make his birthday party right. (12/5/10) * Flame War - Red and Blue turn a simple video game shopping spree to a black-ops killing spree. (12/12/10) * Traffic Jams - Red drives Blue insane in a traffic jam. While in one, they get visited by the turtle-dragon hybrid. (12/19/10) * Steakosaurus - Red and Blue decide to feed themselves the old-fashioned way - hunting, killing and time-traveling. They get hit by a meteor afterwards. (12/26/10) * OMG - Blue is in a Inception-like dream sequence that involves Red and Racoon. He must find a way to wake up to daylight. (1/2/11) * Trouble Date - Blue and Pink's romantic meal is ruined when Red introduces Stacy to them. (1/9/11) * Kitty Amazing - Red and Blue witness the horrors of a kitten, that is too cute, that it will cause chaos to the town. (1/16/11) * Role Playas - TBA. * Attack of the Pwns - TBA. Season 2 (2012-2013) Coming Soon! Season 3 (2014-2015) Coming Soon! Season 4 (2016-2017) Coming Soon! Season 5 (2018-2019) * Figured Out - TBA * TBA - TBA. Chick Figures: Scarlet (Grey Griffin) and Lavender (TBA) go to Salmon's house party, to have a date that has to do with Lavender and Salmon. Season 6 (2020-TBA) * the Girl Across the City - Blue introduces Jaiden to Red and Blue's hometown, and Lord Tourettes gets interested in her. Meanwhile, Red becomes a brony and challenges Broseph to see who is the manliest. * Unfortunate Snackage - Red and Blue finds a mysterious fortune in the fortune cookie, and together, with Lord Tourettes, set off on a quest to find the treasure the fortune told them. * Saving Private Blue (or, Avaturd 2: the Squeakquel) (Half-hour MAD special) - A satirical magazine chain meets a well-known cartoon! Category:Dick Figures Category:Mondo Media Category:TBS Category:Adult Swim Category:HBO Max Category:2010s American animated television series